Spiderling
by Blaze808
Summary: When the tall girl's baby spider gets a little too fussy in the night for Knives' nightly thoughts , he takes it in his own (capable?) hands to quiet the child. However, this little child may be the start to recovery Vash and the girls have been waiting for. Rated K for a quick alcohol reference and a slight mention of Tessla's end.


**Spiderling**

**Hello everyone! This is Blaze 808 here! I decided to give a shot at making a fanfiction for Trigun-after all; I've been reading so many that I should donate to the cause! This is a post-anime fic, with a manga reference.**

**One day I would like to see if I can trick you all by posting fanfiction for my own book, but clearly that isn't today. I don't own Trigun.**

It had been almost a year since his brother had dragged his bullet ridden body to this spider nesting place. During that year, Knives had managed to heal from his infliction (Vash seemed to disagree with him on this, believing he had a mental infliction as well…), and unfortunately a new spider had entered the household. Apparently the large female spider had been involved with the Gung-Ho Gun he had sent to keep an eye on Vash and this had been the end result. This-what would one call a spider's offspring-_thing_ had been named after his father. Yet for some reason, they all insisted on calling him something else…_Peter? James? John? _It didn't really matter to him anyway. He casually look out of his window and stared the fifth moon . He smirked silently thinking about the incident in Augusta. That had been I display off raw power. Knives could not for the lights off him understand why this haunted that's so. If anything he should be proud. It took a lot of energy to put a crater in something that far away and massive, even with the angel arm. Currently the crater was covered by the shadow that ever so slightly cloaked the moon. He didn't need to see it to know it was there.

A loud sound interrupted his thoughts. He groaned slightly. Speak of the devil and he appears. The creature was wailing again. First he waited. Then the little spider continue to cry. For a moment, he was tempted to retrieve his mother. However meeting up with the big female spider was not worth it. For awhile he sat by the window, hoping that his brother or the tempermental spider would deal with the issue. That didn't do much either. His ire grew. Finally he had enough. Maybe if he entered the room, it would stop. After all, he was a superior being. Surely even a juvenile would understand. Parts of his mind new this would not work. However he was more than a little desperate for peace and quiet, though not quite at the points of retrieving its mother.

He storms into the room and sent a fierce glare into the crib. It didn't stop but looked up in curiosity versus fear. For half a second, he was struck by the child's level of bravery. Only to remember that the spider did not see him very often as well that's it shared the mother's genetics, which may make the spider just as unintelligent. Then he chastised himself for being concerned. After all what would it do; drool on him? As if it had some indication on what was going on inside the plant's head, the spider giggled.

"What are you laughing at? I am a superior being! You are a spider, and not even a full grown one at that!" He snarled.

The little cretin continued to giggle. It really was not worth it to argue with a little spider. He glances at the creature's face and was surprised to see something in it's eyes. Innocence. Needless to say, this confused him. After all, it was a spider. Spiders on not innocent they hurt the innocent. Maybe it's had something to do with its age. Perhaps in the spiders' genetic code was something like the flip of a switch. Maybe they start like this surprisingly innocent child, and then become the wicked cretins he knows them to be. After all, what's innocence possibly could lead to the 'scientific' evisceration of a child? He remembered what he saw that day and he gave a full shudder. Many emotions rode in on that thought, but the shudder was all that was outwardly shown.

_What the…?_ He almost yelped when he felt something wet go around his hand. Knives' eyes snapped back down to see that he had mindlessly moved his hand into the cradle and now it was trying to eat him. Clearly it was trying to take the spider vs. butterfly debate to a whole new level. Quickly his hand snapped back in revulsion and he gave a half second thought to striking the child in reprimand, but a small sound answered it for him.

The little thing was about to start crying-again. He swore under his breath. Knives had to do something before the stupid thing tried to blast his ear drums with that shrieking cry of his. _What to do? What to do? What to do?_

His memory reminded him of how Vash had calmed the creature down. He gave a face that was equally revulsion and annoyance. He was going to have to hold it. Knives held his hands over the cradle, and with more than a little hesitance (due to disgust-there was no way he was nervous!). As the plant's hands scooped up the young nemesis, the window let out a small gust of wind. He looked at the window and scoffed.

Knives looked down to see the creature didn't look so comfortable, and he swore that it was calling him incompetent with its gaze.

"I have lowered myself to actually holding you in my arms. This is how you are going to thank me?"

To his surprise, it seemed the spider seemed to understand him, and smiled wide, though still looked uncomfortable. The thing went back for what Knives pondered was it favourite snack. However, before it could get close, Knives hid his fingers in a fist. No way was he going to be a snack bar for this thing!

"You spiders are disgusting! Can't even avoid being parasitic at a young age!" He snapped.

To his surprise, it deadpanned back at him.

"Don't think I'm holding you for your benefit! I just need you to be quiet. I like sitting in my thoughts. I can't do that with you screaming your head off-and my patience wears off before your voice box does!" He hissed.

It just yawned. Who was he kidding? There was no way that it understood him. There was no point in getting angry at it.

Looking closer at the child, he tried to see the monster that needed to be exterminated. Usually this was easy to do, but this child was hiding it well. Did it even have one?

He shook his head. Of course it did! Spiders were pure malice! Glancing down at the child, he noted it was observing him. No doubt curious about who was holding.

Definitely a stupid spider.

He wanted to make sure it would stay quiet. This was currently nice, but he wanted to put it down. Technically if he killed it, it would stay permanently quiet. However, something told him that any chance of being with his brother would be washed down the drain, and even though this wasn't how he planned it, he didn't want to give up his leeway with him.

So that left putting it to sleep for the night.

He felt it squirming around, and realized that it was going to cause a little extra work on his part. With a heaving sigh, he went through his memories to see if there was anything on putting it to sleep.

_Two young children were in bed. Well, just barely according to the exasperation on the young woman's face. It didn't appear too often on Rem Saverem's face, but if it did, it was now. She had recently had to chase them around the SEEDS ship, and if their energy levels were any indication, she'd have to do it again if she didn't act soon. Sitting on the bed, she sat at the foot where her two giggling boys sat. Rem looked as if she regretted letting Mary feed them her famous doughnuts right before bed._

"_I don't want to go to bed." Vash suddenly folded his arms stubbornly. Knives just copied the body language-his statement already been stolen by his twin._

_She smiled as an idea came to her. Soon, the room was filled with her soft voice, chiming like little bells._

Knives cleared his head, now with an idea. First he winced at the idea of it-if he was caught, he'd never hear the end of it. However, he remembered that his brother was passed out drunk in bed and that if neither of the two girls had yet to disturb him, then they were still asleep as well.

This thing owed him so much. _So much…_

Closing the window, he did something he swore he wouldn't do again for a long time. He began to sing that song that had been ingrained in the plant twins' heads forever. His voice also filled the room like hers had so long ago. Unlike her cheerful voice, his was deep and sombre, but as he glanced at the thing, he could see that it had the same effect on this creature. Soon the creature was asleep, and without disturbing it-he was in no rush to do it again-he placed it in the cradle as fast as he could. Quietly he walked out…

Only to see the large female spider outside of the doorway. She was smiling, and held her stun gun haphazardly in her hands. He suspected very quickly that it had been aimed at him for the longest time.

To his surprise-and to more than a bit of his personal embarrassment she grinned. "You're a good singer Mr. Knives."

He didn't bother to express anything towards this statement other than to walk quickly, wanting to end this particular conversation before it started as his blood coloured his face beet red.

Milly went up to her son, and looked over in the cradle.

"I must say James-you certainly have your way with him, don't you? I think you're the first human he likes."

Knives meanwhile sat in his room, wondering why his arms felt too light.

**Well, this is the end of my first Trigun fanfic. I hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
